


Banana Pudding

by bulecelup



Series: Pudding Family [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"....jadi kamu sudah tahu duluan?" John terdengar kecewa. </p><p>"Obviously. Kebiasaan memakan banana pudding-mu akhir-akhir ini yang memperkuat kecurigaanku." </p><p>SH/JW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> SHERLOCK BBC IS NOT MINE. ;v;

"Sherlock, kita perlu berbicara."

 

"...Kamu akhirnya mau memberitahu kalau kamu hamil kepadaku?"

 

".... _what?_ "

 

Sherlock dan John saling bertatapan. Sherlock dalam posisi berdiri menghadap John, sementara John sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan _banana pudding_ yang ia beli di pasar tadi siang.

 

Mendadak jeda lama terjadi, John memakan cukup banyak waktu buat mengunyah potongan _pudding_ yang sempat terlupakan di dalam mulutnya. Ngomong-ngomong, itu kotak _pudding_ ke-5 yang dia makan hari itu. Untuk informasimu.

 

"....jadi kamu sudah tahu duluan?" John terdengar kecewa.

 

" _Obviously_. Kebiasaan memakan _banana pudding-mu_ akhir-akhir ini yang memperkuat kecurigaanku." Sherlock mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Sirat kesombongan karena deduksinya benar tak terelakan di kedua mata biru tajamnya.

 

"....Uh, kenapa?" Tanya John. Mulai kembali mengurusi pudding yang sempat terlupakan diatas tangannya. 

 

"...soalnya kamu _tidak suka_ pudding." Jawab Sherlock, datar. Memperhatikan bagaimana John memotong potongan pudding itu menggunakan sendok kecil, kemudian memakannya tanpa susah-susah menggunakan gigi. Karena itulah John tidak menyukai pudding, karena makanan itu seperti makanan alien; katanya.

 

"....oh." John bereaksi lelet. Ah, padahal dia berharap Sherlock tidak akan mengetahui kondisinya ini sebelum dia sendiri yang memberitahu, karena ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi suaminya untuk 3 tahun tersebut.

 

John adalah salah satu dari sedikit populasi laki-laki yang mempunyai kelainan genetik, sehingga dia terlahir dengan dua alat reproduksi sekaligus. Yang merupakan hal lumrah terjadi di zaman sekarang ini, tidak di pandang aneh oleh masyarakat. John Watson tidak mengetahui kalau dia mempunyai kelebihan ini, sampai pada suatu hari dia bertemu dengan Sherlock Holmes dan perlahan tapi pasti jatuh cinta kepada pria yang agak narsistik itu. Sherlock membeberkan hal ini kepada John di saat makan malam kedua mereka di Angelo, sumpah ya atmosfir restoran itu langsung berubah jatuh setelah Sherlock berkata, "John, bagaimana keadaan uterusmu bulan ini?" Hampir saja pisau pemotong pizza melayang ke muka Sherlock.

 

"..........."

 

Keheningan mengerubungi John, ia menyingkirkan kotak _pudding_ yang kini isinya sudah kosong ke pinggir meja. Sendoknya ditinggal di dalam kotak. "Dengar, Sherlock; Aku tahu ini terjadi begitu cepat, dan aku tahu kita tidak pernah membicarakan tentang anak sebelumnya, jika kamu merasa tidak nyaman dengan ini aku rasa aku bisa pergi sementara----"

 

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi?" Sherlock memotongnya. Kini wajahnya terlihat garang. John terkejut mendapati pasangannya berwajah seperti itu, soalnya Sherlock jarang memperlihatkan emosi di wajahnya kecuali buat memanipulasi orang lain.

 

"...kamu pernah bilang kalau berinteraksi dengan anak-anak bukanlah keahlianmu, jadi...aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau... Kamu tidak menyukai anak-anak." Tukas John, matanya tidak berani melihat lurus ke Sherlock. Rasa cemas menggerogotinya.

 

"Anak-anak secara umum, iya. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai mereka. Tapi ini anakmu," Sherlock mendatangi John, menangkap pundaknya, merasakan ototnya menegang dibawah telapak tangannya. "Aku menyukai segala hal tentangmu, John. Anak ini tidak akan ada bedanya dengan dirimu."

 

Kata-katanya begitu menunjukan kalau Sherlock memiliki sedikit sisi posesif di dalam dirinya. Itu wajar, dikarenakan selama ini dia hidup dalam dunia isolasi, tidak diterima oleh masyarakat sekitarnya, dan melakukan banyak pelanggaran hukum atau norma yang berlaku. Sehingga sekalinya dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia sayang betul di dalam hidupnya, dia akan berusaha untuk menjaganya sebisa mungkin. Karena itulah John tidak kaget kalau dia menemukan Sherlock berperilaku posesif terhadap dirinya. Itu semata-mata hanya bentuk proyeksi yang di akibatkan oleh penolakan masyarakat terhadap dirinya.

 

"Hmph," ketegangan di pundak John menghilang, "Bukan anakku seorang, Sherlock. Ini anak kita." Wajahnya memerah mulai dari ujung telinga sampai hidungnya habis mengatakan hal itu. Dia lalu mendumel dibawah nafasnya, mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'norak', 'hormon sialan', dan 'terlalu gombal'.

 

Sherlock melepaskan kekehan kecil, setengah badannya mendekat kepada John; meraupnya kedalam pelukan. Detektif jenius tapi narsis itu merundukan kening kepalanya sampai bertemu sela leher John dan tetap pada posisi seperti itu untuk satu menit. John dengan kalemnya mengasak-usuk rambut Sherlock menggunakan sebelah tangannya, rasa cemas yang bersemayam di dalam hatinya sudah terangkat. Rasanya lega sekali....

 

Akhirnya, sekarang ada yang bisa John suruh-suruh untuk pergi membelikannya pudding. Ehehe.

 

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> ....Pudding itu enak ok #buangdiri


End file.
